


ExtraOrdinary

by BrokePerception



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you love me?" "But, there are so many different ways of loving, Booth." BB</p>
            </blockquote>





	ExtraOrdinary

"But there are so many different ways of loving, Booth," said Temperance indignantly, ceasing all movements abruptly.

Booth looked up at her, and allowed the back of his fingers to gently caress her left cheek. She unconsciously closed her grayish blue eyes at the soft touch and moaned nearly inaudibly.

"Would you still do that if you didn't love me as well?" Booth asked, as she continued rubbing her cheek into his hand. Both of her hands were lying on his chest, while she opened her shining eyes wide. "Come on, Bones," he smiled. "Admit it."

"What?"

"That you love me."

"I don't–" she started, protesting, but at the same moment she realized she would be lying so hard if she actually finished that sentence. So she didn't.

"See?" Booth teased, smiling, as his right hand slid further down from her pelvic bone. Temperance couldn't help but smile, mischievousness clearly visible in her too twinkling eyes, picking up the pace again and thrusting her hips back and forth, producing a louder moan every time she did so.

Her moans gradually became groans and became louder as the rhythm of their love-making sped up. After a very short time, the echoes of her ragged screams bounced off the purple colored wall, exhorting him to sit up when the pace slowed down again – probably due to the fact Tempe had already been leading the whole time and her sore muscles began to ache and stopped her from keeping their fast rhythm of love-making steady – and pull Temperance under him while rolling them over.

She flung herself around his body and bit his shoulder as he softly pushed into her again. He supported her shoulders while briefly shifting between her legs. "Booth..." she moaned, her short nails digging into his flesh and arching her back against him, grinding her hips into his and meeting him with every thrust.

Booth chuckled, softly, increasing their steady pace. That still wasn't exactly what she wanted, though. "Harder," she panted. So that's exactly what Booth did. On the verge of pleasure to orgasmic culmination, he screamed, "Say it!"

Temperance shut her grayish eyes tightly, still refusing to say it out aloud. One of his hands went and lifted her left leg higher, giving him the best angle to penetrate her deeper. "Say it," Booth repeated, whispering, coming right into her, but continuing to give her after a good three seconds. "Say it," Booth nearly begged, pumping into her faster.

Tears gradually started to rim the edges of her eyes, as she just shook her head under him, still refusing to speak. "No..." she cried.

Booth collapsed onto her, nuzzling into the crook of her neck and kissing her. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he whispered.

"No..." Temperance repeated, shaking her head to clarify her statement.

"Then why are you crying?" Booth asked, concern for his favorite partner washing over him.

She looked up at him. "I can't–" Temperance started, her otherwise firm voice breaking at this point.

"Shh... It's OK," Booth whispered, his hand briefly reaching out to brush some hair out of her face and then kissing her lips in a gentle manner. "I understand."

"You don't."

Booth kissed her soft lips again, then lay down upon her, feeling her steady heartbeat close. "I do love you," Temperance whispered, the words still almost inaudible, as she carelessly rooted through his brownish hair. Booth's question had only started off with joking, but had spun off to her admitting she did really love him...

"I know," Booth whispered, before he actually fell asleep, drifting off into his own magic world of dreams, leaving her thinking and staring off into the vicinity of the dark bedroom. She realized, her FBI partner had been the first one in her adult life, to hear her say those three words out aloud like that.


End file.
